


Under The Straightest Pretences

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Series: Under The Mistletoe [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mistletoe, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John invites their friends over on Christmas night and not everyone is as straight as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Straightest Pretences

It was that time of the year again; Christmas. That time of the year that Sherlock despised because it meant everyone had to be cheery and nice to each other. You had to buy pointless gifts and most of all he hated that John invited all their friends over on Christmas night.

Mrs Hudson decorated for them, but John made Sherlock help him put up the tree and wrap gifts for their friends.

When the day came, first arrived Molly with a bag of presents, then Lestrade, closely followed by Mycroft (much to Sherlock's dismay). Mrs Hudson came up shortly after that with nibbles and drinks.

Soon they all sat around the tree and handed out presents, which one person in particular tried to ruin by telling each person what the gift was before they opened it. Sherlock played music for them on the violin and they all clapped when he finished. He had been analysing his brother and Lestrade the entire time he was playing.

"You two are seeing each other!" Sherlock accused.

"What?!" Came Lestrade's startled cry.

"Very good little brother, I wondered how long it would take you to catch on." Mycroft confirmed.

"Lestrade is married." Sherlock argued.

"Not anymore, divorce papers went through last week." Greg informed him.

Sherlock gaped and went to brood in a corner, John rolled his eyes. They continued on for a while, Sherlock slowly re-joined the party, he'd rather be around a happy John right now than brooding in the corner.

John had had a few glasses of wine, he tripped over stray piece of wrapping paper on the floor and Sherlock lurched forward to catch him.

Molly pointed out that John and Sherlock were now standing under mistletoe together. "I'm not gay!" repeated John for the five thousandth time in his life.

"Just kiss him, John, three seconds and it's over." Greg encouraged.

You could see the struggle on John's face, so Sherlock decided for him by locking their lips together in a kiss.

"One..." The group counted.

Sherlock moved his lips against John's and the doctor responded.

"Two..."

John licked lightly at the seam of Sherlock's lips and he opened immediately for his doctor.

"Three."

John had forgotten all about his protests of not being gay, because right now kissing Sherlock was the only thing he cared about.

"Oh boys." Mrs Hudson cooed, secretly smirking to herself that the plan worked. Sherlock opened his eyes mid kiss and glanced at Mrs Hudson then winked at her, she winked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is the end of the series, thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments. Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoyed it xox


End file.
